The Friend of My Friend
by squish13
Summary: Human AU: Ruby's had a rough day, but her good friend Rose brings someone along to try and cheer her up.


**A/N:**

 **Welp, in this Human AU, everyone is a complete dork! Prepare yourself! Also, I kinda went through this without editing, so... Cough.**

 **Anyway, enjoy your human gem OTP (well, they are for me), meeting for the first time. And remember what Garnet said about love. *Stares you down so you get the message***

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

So this was where she was supposed to be right now? Ruby glanced over the familiar park, looking for any signs of her friend, Rose. The woman told her this was important, but what for?

The small woman let out a huff of air, kicking the gravel beneath her feet. She hated being kept waiting like this, and probably would've left if this wasn't for her friend. Off in the distance, she could hear the crack of a puck being hit in what sounded like a particularly exciting game of street hockey. Ruby herself just had a game a few hours before, and was honestly in no mood to go out after the outcome. She couldn't believe they kicked her out for that fight. Hey, it wasn't her fault that idiot tripped her!

"Ruby!"

The girl turned to the source of the voice. Pulling up in that stupid pink car, _like seriously, why_ , was Rose, sticking her head out the window as she waved over to her friend. …And nearly ran up the curb. Fortunately, or more unfortunately, the larger woman managed to hit the brakes in time, causing her guest to hit their head on the dash. " _Sorry!"_ She quickly burst out.

Ruby found herself running up to her friend, quite worried that she was getting carried away again. "Seriously, watch it!" There were already a few scratches on the front and rear of the vehicle already, and it wasn't like Rose or her boyfriend had the money to repair it. That was when she noticed her. The girl Rose chose to bring along. Slender build with beautiful, long blonde hair hanging over her eyes. Ruby was surprised that Rose had never talked about this girl earlier.

 _Oof!_

"Sorry, so, _so_ sorry!" Rose cried as she noticed she'd hit Ruby with her door, rushing over to make sure she was okay. "I didn't mean… Gosh, I'm just a mess today…"

"No, it's alright." Ruby reassured, managing to hold in all the expletives running through her mind. "I'm fine."

"Right." Rose stated for herself, running a hand back through her wild mess of hair. She wasn't always this disastrous. Only around vehicles. Otherwise, she was always this confident, collected, yet sometimes socially awkward, leader of their circle of friends. "Oh, that's right!" She burst out, dragging her guest along with her, planting the girl in front of Ruby. "I wanted you two to meet! Thought it would help you get over that _incident_."

Yes, bringing up exactly the thing Ruby was still simmering over about. She let out a sigh, stretching her hand over to the reserved girl. "Ah well… hi there." She said. "I'm Ruby."

The girl looked over to Rose, as if for approval, or to know it was okay. Doubtless, Rose probably went on about Ruby during the drive over, but perhaps Pearl, maybe even Greg. The girl swallowed as she reached a slender hand forth to grab Ruby's. So much smaller, despite having a slight height advantage over the other. "Sapphire."

Ruby cleared her throat. This was too awkward now. "Gotta admit, Rose," she started, to break the silence between the three. "I didn't think you had any other friends."

That comment caused Sapphire to start giggling, and it was probably the most adorable thing Ruby had ever heard. Well, it most definitely was, considering she'd always been around people getting beat up in sports all the time.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Rose fired back. They all had a good laugh for a while, until Rose's phone started going off. She checked the device, seeming concerned from the text she'd just received. "I'm sorry, I gotta go. Ame and Pearl are…"

No other words had to be spoken. Ruby knew exactly what was going on as soon as she said _Ame and Pearl_. "Wait a moment." She just realized. "What are you going to do with _her_?" She asked, motioning towards the other.

"Oh, you two can get to know each other." Rose said as she stepped back into her vehicle. "It'll be fun!" She shouted, driving off in a hurry.

The athlete groaned. Her friend should've known better than to leave her alone like this with someone new. Last time, that ended with a concussion, a broken hand, and a hole in a wall. None of them really spoke about the incident since.

"Well," Sapphire started. "She's always _interesting_."

"Yeah, no kidding."

Another giggle made its way to Ruby's ears. Well, at least she could get the girl to laugh. Hopefully that was a sign this wouldn't be like the last time. "Um… did something happen to your eye?" She suddenly asked, not noticing until her old friend had left.

This question caused the silent girl to shy away, brushing her bangs back over her face. "I uh… I was born with it."

"Oh." Wait, she just totally asked the wrong question! "I'm sorry." No, no, this was going downhill already! She could fix this. "Y'know, when I was little, I got my ribs broken by this bully, Jasper…" She slapped a hand against her face. Yeah, as soon as Rose leaves, everything goes downhill.

"I'm sorry to hear that?" Sapphire spoke, taking a few steps back from the other girl.

Ruby let out another groan. This was just a bad day for her, and even her friend trying to cheer her up wasn't working. "Yeah, this is just… I'm sorry. Perhaps we could try this another day?"

"Another day would be fine."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Why is everyone portrayed as such dorks! I don't know! I just came up with this as I went along! This is what happens when you go into a project without a plot! I just wanted to write some Rupphire and it came out like this! I'm sorry!**

 ***cough***

 **Also, on the topic of Nightmare Hospital... for some reason I thought it would be lighthearted. Don't ask me why...**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed some human-gems.**

 **This is your lovely Squish, wishing you all a wonderful day!**


End file.
